


Full Circle

by Writing Cat and Dog (CrowleyGirl)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Cas, Bit of a pain kink, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Love, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, deanmon, holy hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyGirl/pseuds/Writing%20Cat%20and%20Dog
Summary: Dean was a demon when Cas fell for him in hell, now he's a demon again. But this time, he loves Cas back. Written by Cat.





	

Dean was bored. After the last rerun of Top Gear, all that seemed to be on television was infomercials about things like rubber bristle brooms and all-in-one egg cookers. Tossing the remote down on the couch beside him, he stood up and made his way to the bedroom. Might as well sleep now since there was nothing to do. 

Now that he was a demon, he could sleep eight hours straight, with no nightmares to boot. Funny how freeing it was to have become the thing that he hated most. Even still, sleep was always second best to having something exciting to do. When he walked into his room and saw the double bed, impeccably made because this was the first bed he had been able to call his own since he was four years old, it looked so huge and empty that the thought of having it all to himself made him ache with loneliness. So he prayed to the only person he had truly desired for going on two years:

"Cas, I know you can hear me. Get your feathery ass down here."

Cas flapped into the room before Dean's eyes. He looked wary. "What do you want, Dean?"

Dean smiled lasciviously. "You."

Cas didn't understand. "What for, Dean?"

"Sex."

Cas just tilted his head.

Being a demon made Dean very blunt. "What I mean, angel-brain, is that I want you to sodomise me. You know what that means, right?"

Castiel blinked owlishly. "Of course, though the word has a skewed meaning. Sodom was populated by sexual predators, not -"

Dean cut him off. "You gonna do it or not, big shot?"

Cas just stared incredulously at him. "Why?"

"Because I fucking love you. Do I need to spell it out? I've loved you for years. I've wanted you for even longer, but I was too big a pussy to admit it. But I'm a demon now, so - "

"So there's no way you could love me now."

Now it was Dean's turn for incredulity. "What?"

"Demons are not capable of love, Dean. Only desire and obsession. So don't bother trying to trick me into a vulnerable position by feeding me lies!" His voice grew until he was snarling in Dean's face.

"I don't think putting your dick in me would make you the one who's vulnerable, Cas!"

Cas turned away. "I'm leaving."

"Read my mind, Cas. Read my mind and if you still think I'm lying, you can - I'll let you go." His voice was strained on the last three words.

Dean closed his eyes and thought of Cas's smile, the way his heart swelled every time it was turned his way, the way it jumped whenever Cas gave him that look, and the words that had almost left his mouth when he thought Cas was finally going to kill him. I love you.

His eyes shot open when he felt Cas's mouth on his own. He kissed back ravenously, pouring five years of love and desire into it. Cas's inexperience meant nothing to Dean. Just kissing him at all, after wanting him for all this time, meant the world.

Cas pulled back and fixed Dean with a level stare. When he spoke, he used the growly voice that got Dean all hot and bothered more easily than he would ever before have admitted. "Take your clothes off. All of them. Now."

Whoa. Any part of him that wasn't aroused before was now. He was so hard it hurt. "You don't have to tell me twice." He snarled and began to disrobe. Cas watched him unbotton his shirt, one two three four, five, six, seven, eight, and he pulled it open and slipped it off his shoulders. He kept his eyes on Cas as he dropped it by his side on the floor and undid the button and zipper on his jeans. He hesitated no more than a heartbeat before pushing them down to reveal his flaming arousal, of average length but slightly thicker, flushed red and ramrod straight. He stepped out of his jeans toward Castiel and hooked his thumbs in the collar of that trenchcoat, ready to push it off Castiel's shoulders. But Cas stopped him. "Sit," he commanded.

Dean knew perfectly well what Cas was doing. He was reminding Dean that even though he was a demon, Castiel, the angel, had all of the power in this scenario. What Cas didn't know was that it was domination, pure and simple, and God did it just make Dean that much hungrier. Without further ado, he complied and sat down on the bed as Cas began an infuriating strip tease, carefully folding each garment and laying it on the long table where Dean cleaned his guns. When he was finally finished, he turned to Dean and said, "Lay down."

This was it, Dean thought as he brought his legs up and reclined against the pillow, trying desperately not to touch himself, just like he had been for the last five minutes. Cas stared down at him, making his skin prickle in the wake of his heated gaze.

"Cas, you're killing me," Dean whined when he could take no more. "Would you please do something?" Cas looked at him, eyes blown wide with arousal and fascination and something like wonder. Dean watched him climb onto the bed, knees brushing Dean's legs as he crawled over them and knelt, looking uncertain. "Are you sure you want to give yourself to an angel, Dean?" He asked, looking for all the world as though he feared the answer. "Things are very different from how they once were."

Dean sat up and faced Cas, looking him straight in the eyes. "You're not an angel, you're Cas. Besides, if I didn't want it, I wouldn't have asked," he growled. He spit on his hand and used it to slick Cas's cock. "Now stop asking dumb questions and fuck me. I'm ready." He laid back and heaved Cas on top of him, wrapping his legs around the angel's waist and kissing him fiercely. After a moment he broke off , blinking slowly like a cat expressing trust and let his head fall back in complete surrender.

Dean keened as Cas entered him, finding pleasure in the burning ache of being touched in the most intimate of places, the harsh drag that made him feel vulnerable, gave Castiel a power over him that no enemy had ever had. Cas leaned over him, hands braced on either side, and kept eye contact with Dean as he set a slow, deep pace. Dean steadfastly refrained from helping himself along, and as the pain faded and the pleasure grew, Dean whimpered Cas's name over and over, his face slack and eyes closed in rapture.

"Cas, fuck, ahh fuck, Cas, Cas, Cas, CAS! FUCK!"

Dean screamed as his orgasm hit, fisting his hands in the sheets as his stomach was painted with long, white streaks. He sobbed quietly as it died down, tears filling his eyes from the sheer intensity of having come without touching himself. Cas buried his head in Dean's shoulder and kept going, bringing Dean back to screams as oversensitivity set in, but Dean relished every second until Cas came with a shudder and collapsed on Dean's chest, flushed, panting, and sweaty.

Cas cleaned them up with a wave of his hand and they lay there, skin to skin, until Cas turned his puppy dog eyes up to look at Dean and said, "My feelings for you are similar. From the moment I touched your soul in hell, I have been in love with you."

Dean's eyes, solid black with emotion, widened as he realised the implications. "I was a demon then," he breathed.

"Yes. You were a demon when I fell for you, and now you are a demon again."

"Full circle."

Cas nodded. "Full circle."


End file.
